


下个周日见

by kojinanjo



Category: GaoHanyu/JiXiaobing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojinanjo/pseuds/kojinanjo
Summary: 虐！





	下个周日见

**Author's Note:**

> 不喜勿喷

每周日早上十点，这个身材高挑颀长的男人都会捧着一束花经过我工作的咖啡馆门口。而一个小时之后，他会双手空空走进到店里，固定的坐在靠窗的位置，点上一杯冰美式。

每次给他送咖啡的时候，男人都会笑着对我说谢谢。但透过那副镜片，男人的眼神里并没有笑意，那只是出于礼貌的微笑。渐渐地，我喜欢上观察他。他只是静静的喝着咖啡，不看手机，也不看书。只是视线一直望向不远处的墓园。

“他肯定是来看死去的太太，不觉得他就是小说里那种对太太一往情深，至死不渝的男主角吗？”一起轮班的小西悄悄的和我说。我并没有去应小西的话，心想，如果真是这样，那会是怎样一个完美的女人让眼前这个男人如此的念念不忘？

他虽然不是传统意义上的帅哥，单眼皮，高挺的鼻梁上顶着一副金属框眼镜，薄唇上有唇珠，意外的添加了一丝性感。白净的衬衫，干净的指甲，每一个细节都仿佛是加分项。让人总忍不住想要多看几眼。紧绷的衬衫下面，可以看出隐约的肌肉轮廓。但他总是隐约有一种淡淡忧伤，是即使阳光的外表也遮掩不住地忧伤。

我正看着出神，男人唤我结账。他递来一张信用卡，略带歉意的说“不好意思，今天没有带手机，不能支付宝，只有信用卡了”。说完，就从一个磨旧的皮夹里，取出了卡，交给我。

“没事没事，我们接受信用卡”。我接过信用卡，又跑回了柜台，我仔细的端详着这张卡，上面印着男人的名字“GAO HANYU”。

“高先生，您的卡，请签字”

男人熟练地画了几个圈之后，打开钱包，把卡塞进皮夹。照片槽里，一个干净漂亮的男生， 粉色的毛衣，微微笑着，看起来特别的岁月静好。男人意识到，我好像注意到了他的照片。

“他是我的爱人，他就葬在隔壁的墓园，我每周日都是来看他的”虽然他说的很平静，我还是很错愕，他能这么坦然和别人介绍他的爱人。

“不好意思啊，吓到你了吧”看我没有反应，他马上来打圆场。

“不是的，他长得真好看。那他是发生什么事情呢？”刚问完，我就觉得自己有些过分，毕竟是别人的隐私，怎么能直接就问。而且这可能还是他不愿意想起的悲伤往事呢。

“下次有机会，再告诉你吧”男人起身，把椅子往里推了推。

“好的，那我们下个周日见”我目送这男人离开。结实的后背，凸起的蝴蝶骨映入眼帘。我第一次这么期待周日。


End file.
